pacmanandcutiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinky
Pinky is a female kiltic Pac-Ghost and one of the members of The Ghost Gang. She is having a crush on Blinky. 1980's Arcade Original Pinky first appeared in the original Pac-Man arcade game from the 1980's along with Blinky, Inky and Clyde. She's one of the three ghosts to start from the center of the maze at the beginning of every level or when Pacman loses a life. 2010 Redesign Until Pac-Man Party, Pinky has the same design look as Blinky, Inky and Clyde but with make-up added to her face. When Pac-Man Party is launched, her body resembles as if it was a nice dress. She also has sholder length hair. Family And Friends Relationship Pinky is married to the red Spikesheet Blinky. She loved him so much that she had several children. Family Pinky has little 4 kids with her husband, Blinky. Her familyhood started with her childern Yum-Yum, Gemma, Devi and Nervy. Friends Pinky has three friends. *Sue *Ai *Nilly Pacman And The Ghostly Adventures Pinky appeared as one of Pacman's Allies in the upcoming cartoon series. In one part of the cartoon's teaser, She hid behind Blinky's back. Crossovers W.I.T.C.H When it was time for a new team, Pac-Man's Aunt Spheria calls in Cylindria, Kassie, Kitty, Hannah, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Sue, Ai, and Glacie. Pinky and her friends Sue and Ai are female and Blinky, Inky, and Clyde are gender bent to female. Pinky is in guardian form in human form, she has blue eyes and her medium-short pink hair tied in pigtails and she loves to help out her friends including Pacman and his friends fight against evil in W.I.T.C.H. because she shows her belly button and she controls the power of air. She can also bring up tornadoes making Pac-World in a Tornado Watch or Warning. In normal form, she likes living in Cylindria's dorm in W.I.T.C.H. Pacman. This is where it takes place in Pac-World only if it was the human version. She likes to be invited to slumber parties by Cylindria along with her friends, Pinky sleeps in pink pajamas and she sleeps with her ghost plushie from "Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures." Pinky wears a pink belly shirt, blue jeans, and pink shoes. She wears a pink bikini when it's a sunny day outside and has her sunglasses up at the poolside. She wears pink tank top, pink shorts, and pink shoes because her athletic wear that's all pink. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Pinky appears to be human with pink skin, pink eyes, and pink hair. She wears a pink belly shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and pink shoes. Her hair is a little bit longer than in her ghost form. Gallery Images of Pinky Pinky From Pac-Man Party.jpg|Official "Pac-Man Party" artwork of Pinky PMATGA's Pinky.png|Pinky in "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures" Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventure's Pinky.png|Official "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures" artwork of Pinky PMATGA Style Pinky.png|Illustration of Pinky from "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures" Pinky as a Cyclops Ghost.jpg|Pinky as a Cyclops Ghost in "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures" episode "Stand By Your Pac-Man" Ghost Gang's Pinky.jpg Crossovers Pinky.png|W.I.T.C.H Pinky in her guardian form Pinky's outfits.png|W.I.T.C.H Pinky's outfits in normal form Pinky in Equestria Girls.png|Pinky as she appears in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls External Links Pac-Man Wiki Entry On Pinky Category:Ghost Gang Members Category:Pac-Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Lead Characters Category:Pac-Man Characters Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Characters Category:Allies Category:Rivals Category:Villians Category:Females Category:AntiHeroes Category:Heroes Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Grown-Up Pac-Ghosts Category:Pac-Man Party Characters